I Do
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: One-shot of Tobias proposing to Tris. This is roughly five years after 'I Try' and 'I Will' if you've read those. You don't have to read those to understand this, but many asked me to write it. Go check 'em out if you want to before reading this.


**I Do**

_You can still read this if you haven't read 'I Try' and its sequel, 'I Will.' I also have another story called Shell With No Soul. Go check 'em out if you like this :)_

_Though I am American, I call soccer 'futbol,' so get over it._

_-Reese_

**Tris P.O.V.**

**MODERN DAY**

Tobias and I are twenty-three and going strong. Though, like every other couple in the world, we have our ups and downs. We went to college together, which made things about ten times easier between us. We share an apartment now here in Chicago. Actually, the apartment he rented as soon as he turned eighteen. In college, I majored as an artist, but I have my own tattoo parlor. Tobias majored in graphic design, and he has his own business also. But sometimes I think it'd be nice if we got a house, but I know he'd probably never want that. Or kids, for that matter.

We are on our way to the local futbol field right now. When we were watching the FIFA three years ago, I'd told him I'd never even passed the ball, which wasn't the greatest idea. He'd basically gone ballistic, saying he was taking me to the field right this second. He'd given me an abundance of largesse in futbol equipment—including a ball that I still have to this day. He's helped me get a lot better, and usually we just gather Chrissy, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna to play with us 4 on 4 hebdomadally. But all of this is just for fun, obviously. Tobias and I just pass the ball when we get tired of going to the gym every single weekend. We just like the mix it up a little. It just rained last night, so it's extremely muddy. We all love playing in the mud—even Chrissy, which is sayin' somethin'—how can you not though? It makes everything more fun than it already is. It is turning into autumn and it's getting chillier, causing the pandurate-shaped leaves to fall and immix into the faded color of the grass.

When we get there we are right on time, but we are the last to arrive.

Tobias and I are always team captains because we have tantivy skills. We typically try to pick different people to mix the teams up.

Though Uriah is a galoot, he is a great player, so I usually pick him first. Zeke is also very good at futbol, like his flapdoodle brother. Chrissy, Mar, and Shauna are often viewed as rejectamenta, but they are very good, they just don't show it. I just have a very indagate eye, which helps with my foot-work.

It is my turn to start picking for teams. I usually try to even out the teams with their skill level, but I can't help but pick the best player of them all.

"Zeke," I call. He smirks and walks over to my side.

"Uriah."

"Chrissy."

"Mar."

"Will," I say.

"Shauna," he finishes.

"I'd say good luck to you guys, but I'm emulous, so I'm not going to." I smirk.

"Tris, how do you have such a big vocabulary?" Uriah asks exasperatedly.

I roll my eyes and mumble, "Idiots." Moments later, I shout, "Let's go and get muddy! Is that okay? Can you comprehend that well enough?" I ask.

"Perfectly, actually," Uriah says.

We're already ten minutes in and the score is 2-0, and my team is winning. Except I haven't even touched the ball, just leaning up against the goal-post since I'm goalie.

Twenty minutes later it's 4-0, us, of course. They decide to take Uriah out of the box since, well, he sucks at goalie. Since Uriah is now on offence along with Tobias, they'll probably be unstoppable. Actually, they'll be stopped by me, of course. There's no way I'll give them the satisfaction of them scoring on me.

I check the timer on my phone a while later.

I yell, "Two minutes left!" It's 4-4, and I really—and I mean _really_—want to win this.

Tobias dribbles up to me slowly as he intercepts the ball from Uriah.

Now he is just full on walking while kicking the ball.

"Are you trying to psych me out, Eaton? 'Cause it ain't workin'!"

He picks up the ball with his hands a few feet away from me. He wipes the ball off and tosses it to me. I catch it and see black scribbles I couldn't see before from all of the caked mud.

Scrawled out, it says "Will you marry me?" thick, black sharpie.

I drop the ball, look up, and see him down on one knee, holding an open red velvet box in between his thumb and index finger. This is the most awe-inspiring, hair-raising, heart-stopping, spine-tingling moment in my life.

"I'd say you'd make me the happiest man on Earth by saying yes, but you've already done that. I just want to guarantee I'll have you for the rest of my life. So, Tris Prior, will you marry me?"

I cover my hand with my mouth but immediately pull it back and smile. Since he is standing up now, I jump into his arms and kiss him so hard he loses his balance and tips over into the mud. After a long minute, I pull back and lean my forehead on his.

"Yeah," I breathe. "Yeah, Tobias, I will." I smile, but nothing like the largest grin he has on his face.

He picks us both up and slips the enticing ring on my left hand. Our friends are now gathered around us and Chrissy squeals.

"Ah, Tris! I knew he would do it soon, I just knew it!" she cries, and hugs me.

"Thanks, Chris."

I hug the girls, Mar and Shauna, while the guys congratulate Tobias.

Once we tell them we have to go, Tobias and I get into the car. I just smile up at him, and he returns an even bigger one towards my left hand.

I honestly have no clue on how I got so lucky. And since my mind is buzzing with shock, happiness, and confusion, I can't think of a better word to describe my life. Amazing.


End file.
